


Curry Up And Get Those Mangoes Away From Me

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Dean Has Allergies, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jimmy Is A Dumbass, M/M, Major Character Injury, Polyamory, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: All Castiel wants is to clean up the backyard to the new house he's bought with his boyfriends. Only it's full of poison ivy. Good thing Dean is some sort of genetic anomaly and he's immune to poison ivy. Unfortunately Dean's not immune to Jimmy's best intentions.





	Curry Up And Get Those Mangoes Away From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spn poly bingo](https://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.

It is inevitably Castiel that chose to tackle taming the back yard after they move into their new house. They are in a corner lot that borders onto the forest on two sides and hasn’t been fenced in yet. The previous owners had obviously left it completely untended for the summer while they were selling the house seeing as it is now overgrown with weeds. 

After only about 10 minutes Castiel storms into the house, throws his gloves on the kitchen counter and turns on the sink, vigorously washing his arm. 

Dean sets down the instruction manual for the desk from hell that he is attempting to build and moves to stand in the doorway of the kitchen. “Everything alright, babe?”

Castiel casts a scathing look at Dean then goes back to washing his arm. “Everything’s full of poison ivy. At this point I am considering just calling a landscaping company to deal with it.”

“Nah, just point me in the direction of the pesky plants and I’ll get it.”

After shutting off the water Castiel turns and frowns. “No, it’s alright, Dean. It’s a mess out there and I don’t want to risk you getting covered in hives as well.”

Grinning Dean moves to stand in front of Castiel and slides his hands to both of Castiel’s hips. “I’ll let you in on a little secret. I got this weird-ass gene that makes me immune to poison ivy but as a trade off I’m allergic to mangos. If I just touch the skin of a mango I break out like most people do when they touch poison ivy.”

Quirking his head to the side Castiel eyes Dean suspiciously. “That is perhaps the strangest thing anyone has ever told me.”

“Seriously, man, I could go roll around naked in a field of poison ivy and it would be like a normal person rolling around in the grass.”

“Well, I would not recommend rolling around in the foliage out there as I also spotted some wild roses.”

“Got it, keep my pants on and wear the gloves.” Dean winks at Castiel before giving him a quick peck on the lips. He grabs the gloves off the table and heads out the back door. Less than a minute later he comes back in and grins sheepishly at Castiel. “Uhh maybe you should show me what the weeds are otherwise I’ll just wind up pulling everything.”

“Sure thing, just let me change out of these clothes since they’re probably covered in poison ivy.”

\----

Castiel is lounging in one of the rickety deck chairs sipping a beer when Jimmy finally gets home. He gives Castiel a quick peck on the lips before flopping into the other deck chair. “Nice view.” He points to Dean who is bent over the flower bed, hem of his pink panties poking out the top of his jeans. 

“The best” Castiel offers Jimmy his beer which he happily accepts.

“So what’s up with the supervisor position? I thought you’d be the one out there on your knees.”

“Poison ivy.” Castiel holds up his arm, an angry red rash now running down it.

“Jesus,” Jimmy leans forward to inspect the damage. “Need me to kiss it better?”

“Please don’t touch it, I already want to cut off my arm.” 

Rolling his eyes Jimmy gently takes Castile’s hand and pulls his arm over so he can lay a gentle kiss on Castiel’s wrist. “Of course I’m going to be careful, I’m not a total dumbass.”

The smile that blooms on Castiel’s face is soft and brilliant. “Thanks, Jimmy”

“Anything for you, bro.” He gives Castiel’s wrist another gentle kiss before he releases his hand. “He gestures to Dean “I’m gonna go say hi to the stud muffin over there.” He saunters over to Dean and gives him a firm slap on the ass.

Dean jumps up, flinging his trowel into the brush. “Son of a bitch!”

Jimmy can’t help the loud laugh, “Sorry, just couldn’t resist. You know how much I love your ass.”

“Yeah, I know.” With a sigh Dean bends down to retrieve his trowel. Just as he is about to grab it Jimmy notices the poison ivy near his arm, “Hey, watch out!” he yells as he bats Dean’s arm out of the way.

“Dude what the fuck?” Dean shoots him a bitch face. 

“There was poison ivy!”

Dean looks at the poison ivy that is now resting against Jimmy’s arm. “So’s that, dumbass.”

Jimmy’s eyes widen. “Fuck tits.” He says as he gingerly extracts his arm from the brush and eyes it in bewilderment. 

Dean gestures towards the house, “Let’s go get you washed up. And order some supper because you and Cas are honestly walking disasters.” The two of them start heading towards the house.

“At least I saved you from suffering.”

Dean stops and turns to Jimmy ‘Dude, I’m immune to poison ivy.”

Jimmy’s mouth drops open, “So I did that for nothing.”

“Fraid so,” Dean shrugs and starts heading towards the house. 

\-----

The three gathered around the kitchen table looking through various takeout menus. Jimmy holds up one for an Indian place that he’s never heard of. “I could go for some curry.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose at the suggestion. “I hate curry.”

“Dude, we have the same genes, I don’t know how you can hate curry. Curry is like one of my favourite things” Jimmy pouts at Castiel.

Putting down the pizza menu he’d been glancing over Castiel frowns at Jimmy. “Just because we’re twins doesn’t mean we have to like all the same things. It’s not my fault that I have better taste than you.”

“You do not have better taste.”

“You like Vegimite and you’re not even Australian.” He levels Jimmy with a blank stare. “And dubstep.”

“He’s got you there.” Dean shrugs. 

Jimmy pouts at his boyfriends. “You two are asses.”

“No, we just have better taste.” Castiel winks at Jimmy. “Despite your shortcomings I do still love you.”

“Aww, just lay the romance on me, Cassie.” Grinning Jimmy leans and gives Castiel a quick kiss. “So, what do you want then?”

Castiel tilts his head to the side as he thinks for a few seconds. “I could go for some butter chicken.” 

Jimmy makes a big show of rolling his eyes and looking at Castiel in exasperation. “Really?” Castiel just shrugs at him in response. Jimmy turns to Dean who is still intently studying a Chinese menu. “How about you, hot stuff?”

“Man I’m just starving; I don’t care what we eat. Just nothing with mangos.” Dean levels Jimmy with a stern look “I’m serious Jimmy. No fucking mangos.” 

Rolling his eyes Jimmy walks into the living room with the Indian places’ menu so he can have some quiet as he makes the order. “No fucking mangos, Jimmy” he mutters mockingly as he waits for the dial tone. 

\-----

For once the three of them are gathered around the kitchen table to eat. Usually they just grab their plates and park themselves on the couch to watch TV. Since they were sharing dishes they decided it was best to eat at the table. 

“What even is that?” Castiel frowns as he pokes at one of the dishes. 

Jimmy shrugs and scoops some of it onto his plate. “I don’t even remember what I ordered. Just try it, I’m sure it’s good.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose at the dish and instead just grabs the whole container of butter chicken. Yah they’re supposed to be sharing but there’s no way he’s putting curry anywhere near his mouth. 

Dean however has no qualms about eating mystery food so he enthusiastically heaps some of everything on his plate. He takes his first bite of what he assumes is curry and freezes after chewing once. His eyes gradually widen until after several seconds he spits the rice onto his plate. 

“wow, gross.” Jimmy says.

“Dude, did you fucking order something with mangos?” Dean is now getting up from the table and heading out of the room.

“I Don’t know, maybe? What’s the big deal?” He yells after Dean who is making a hasty retreat.

“The deal,” Dean pauses in the doorway and scowls at Jimmy, “Is I am allergic to one fucking thing on this planet. Mangos.” He spins on his heal and storms off to the bedroom.

Jimmy gets up and follows Dean. “Shit, I didn’t know! Where are you going?”

“To fucking take some Benadryl and see if I even still have an epi pen.”

“I didn’t even know you had an epi pen!” Jimmy is now hot on Dean’s heels.

“Yah,” Dean spins around and jabs Jimmy in the chest with his index finger. “It’s for when my asshole boyfriend feeds me the one thing I am fucking deathly allergic to.” That being said he spins, stalks into the bedroom and slams the door in Jimmy’s face. After a moment the sound of Cream starts wafting through the house. 

“I’m sorry!” Jimmy yells at the closed door. “I just thought you were being weird about mangoes. Like with the asparagus!” He stares forlornly at the door for a couple minutes before shuffling back into the kitchen. “You could have stepped in any time there, Cas.”

Castiel pauses, fork resting in his butter chicken, “No, I think you were doing a good enough job being an ass all on your own.”

Jimmy sighs and slumps further into his chair. “Did you even know he was allergic to mangoes?”

Castiel sets down his fork and then crosses his arms in front of himself on the table. “Yes. When we started dating he told us and has reminded us of this numerous times over the years. Most recently at the grocery store last week when you were holding up a bottle of mango juice and asking him if we should try something new.”

And yah, Jimmy sort of remembers that. Well he remembers Dean saying not to get the juice but he’d honestly forgotten what kind of juice he was even holding up in the first place. He picks up his fork and idly pushes the food around on his plate while he thinks back. Ok yah, maybe the whole mango thing had come up a lot. “I’m kind of an ass, aren’t I?” Castiel snorts and nods his head in the affirmative. Shoulders drooping Jimmy starts eating his dinner. 

\-----

Dean eventually comes out of the bedroom a couple hours later. His face is puffy and he’s talking with a bit of a lisp. He talks quietly to Cas for a couple minutes before grabbing a tub of lime yogurt from the fridge and retreating to the bedroom. 

“Is he still pissed?” Jimmy asks. He’s sitting on the couch wringing his hands slightly and not paying attention to the movie playing on the TV. 

“A little but mostly he’s just tired. I’m going to head out to the store to get a couple things, you need anything?”

“Nah,” Jimmy shakes his head. He tilts his head up so that Castiel can give him a quick kiss on the lips. Castiel has his shoes on and is reaching for the front door when Jimmy has the idea. “Cas!” He jumps up and rushes to the door. “Um, maybe you could get Dean that ice cream he likes. With the peanut butter cups and some Dr. Pepper. And maybe a pie. Oh and maybe I should just-”

“Jimmy,” At the sound of his name Jimmy jumps slightly. However, Castiel is grinning at him. “Don’t worry. Just let Dean sleep it off and you can dote on him and apologise 500 times tomorrow.”

“Yah, ok.” Jimmy deflates slightly. 

Castiel lays a hand gently on Jimmy’s cheek. “He’s not going to hate you forever, even though you did try to kill him. Remember the first time he let you drive Baby and you backed up into that shopping cart? That was far worse and he forgave you for that.”

Jimmy groans and puts a hand over his face. “Jesus, Cas, I had blocked that from my memory.”

Chuckling Castiel pulls the hand away from Jimmy’s face and leans in to kiss him softly. They kiss gently for a couple moments, Jimmy wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist and Castiel sliding his hands back to tangle in Jimmy’s hair. 

Castiel eventually pulls away and sighs softly into Jimmy’s shoulder. “I need to get going before the grocery store closes and then I’d be forced to go to Walmart.”

Nodding Jimmy steps back and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Yah, and, um, thanks for making sure he’s ok.”

“I’d do anything for you two. Which apparently means playing mediator from time to time when you two can’t control your mouths.”

Jimmy shrugs grinning sheepishly at Castiel. “What can I say, I gotta keep you on your toes.”

\-----

Jimmy wakes to the sounds and smells of someone cooking in the kitchen. Considering the smoke alarm isn’t going off he’s going to bet that it’s Dean in the kitchen. Jimmy felt so guilty last night that he wound up sleeping on the couch. He gets up slowly, stretching his limbs and cringing at the pop his back makes. He slowly shuffles into the kitchen while trying to rub the last bits of sleep from his eyes. 

“Mornin’ sunshine. Was just gonna go wake you.” Dean greets.

“So you’re not mad at me?”

“Not gonna lie, I’m a little pissed still but it was an accident. I’m sure you can find some way to make it up to me.” He sets a plate in front of Jimmy and winks at him.

Relief flooding through him Jimmy picks up his fork and looks over what Dean cooked for him. A huge smile spreads across his face as he realises it’s an omelette with cheese, green onions and sausage. “Anything for you, babe.” He stuffs a giant piece of omelette into his mouth and starts chewing blissfully. It’s about three seconds later when he stops mid chew his eyes going wide. For a moment he ponders the merits of finishing chewing what’s in his mouth or spitting it out.

“Something wrong, darlin’?” Dean grins and watches Jimmy struggle with the mouthful of food.

After a few more seconds he grimaces and valiantly chokes down the omelette. “Uhh, is there cilantro in this?”

“Oh, is there a problem with cilantro? I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Dean tries his best to make an innocent face but every second it morphs more and more into a grin.

“Umm yah. You know that Cas and me got that gene that makes cilantro taste like dirty ass soap.”

“Really now!” Dean tries to feign surprise. “I guess I just forgot or something.”

That’s when the realisation hits Jimmy. He totally deserved this. Yah his mouth tastes like someone took a bar of soap, rolled it around in the mud then shoved it in his mouth but damn did Dean play this well. It starts with his shoulders shaking slightly and slowly grows into his whole body trembling before the laugh bubbles out. He reaches up and grabs Dean by the collar of the shirt. “I love you, asshole.” He pulls Dean down and smashes their lips together. The kiss is awkward and sloppy but the two of them break apart grinning.

“Here, let me get you the omelette that isn’t full of cilantro.” Dean reaches for the plate but Jimmy bats his hand away.

“Nah, I gotta reap what I sew. I think I can manage to eat cilantro this once.” To his credit, Jimmy tries really hard. The first few bites he manages to swallow mostly out of determination. However by the time he gets to the fifth he’s starting to rethink his life. Yah he wants to prove to Dean he can do this but on the other hand he fucking wants to rip out his tongue. Who the fuck even likes cilantro?

After the sixth bite Dean reaches out and takes Jimmy’s plate. His smile is broad and his eyes twinkle with amusement. “Seriously, dude.” He places a fresh omelette in front of Jimmy. “I appreciate your effort but I think you’ve suffered enough.”

“Oh thank god,” Jimmy sighs and grins at Dean. “I love you.”

Dean rolls his eyes, “Yah, I know. Now eat your damn breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
